


long way down

by beomsoo



Series: free fall [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Subspace, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomsoo/pseuds/beomsoo
Summary: maybe yeonjun isn't as experienced with his feelings as soobin thought he was.tl;dr dumb kinky bois with minimal angst and maximal fluff and smut
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: free fall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833652
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	long way down

**Author's Note:**

> i had been meaning to post this for FOREVER! i've been working on this since december omfg. ah i hope it's ok <3 i wanted to get this up before i really started working on bonkfest. 
> 
> stay safe everyone and stay horny <3 
> 
> you can follow me on twt and dm me!! @soobdering

"daddy… daddy please!" soobin tries to keep his moans and squeals to a whisper-- so as to not wake up the other three members in the dorm-- but that's becoming increasingly more difficult. 

it was just one week before all of the members could finally take a few days break. it wasn't enough time to visit home, but at least after they burnt all their energy this week, they could lay around like slugs…

or, the other three could do that-- or maybe find something to do outdoors, because yeonjun and soobin were going to burn all the sexual energy they had when they weren't cuddling or watching cartoons. 

while txt had known about the two eldest hyung's relationship for a while now, there was no way in hell soobin would want them to hear their sinful indecencies; even if beomgyu did tease them about it relentlessly (far more than the other two at least). 

but, god… he was ready to spend time with yeonjun and his beautiful mind. he was always finding new ways to keep him on edge-- putting him in a cock cage, spanking him over his lap when he wanted to be a brat-- but fuck… when yeonjun finger fucked him over his lap the other day on the rare chance they were alone in the dorm, massaging his prostate and making him cum twice in a row, he was screaming with moans at the top of his lungs before nearly passing out… he thinks maybe when they finally have the time to be together alone and be innocent and cuddly boyfriends, as well as horny and hungry bunnies, they'll be very unwound and satisfied by the time they had schedules again. it's what they needed just to not jump each other whenever they saw each other.

"what's wrong, princess? you gonna cum? is my precious slut gonna cum just because I want him to?" soobin let out a shaky gasp at the words, eyes fluttering closed and forehead pressed into the pillow. 

he would never get enough of those filthy and beautiful words that seemed to come to yeonjun like a natural talent. as if he needed any more of those…

soobin really felt like he was going to fall off the edge any second now with yeonjun leaning over his back, gently fucking the plug against his sweetness over and over again, keeping the girth inside his warmth all the while.

soobin had really thought he wouldn't be able to continue this. after that first time when he really broke down and begged yeonjun for the first time in his life, he thought he would become mortified. 

he never thought he'd enjoy the mirage of personalities he was beginning to show more of-- just for yeonjun. 

maybe half the time, he was the shy baby boy yeonjun loved so much. shy in asking for what he wanted when he slipped into this kind of subspace; like when he'd whimper, 'd-daddy… my princess parts are aching deep inside... '-- then to this. either way, yeonjun always ended up pounding him into the mattress until he got whiplash. 

the other part of the time, soobin found such an immense amount of pleasure in being a bratty princess. it was a nice role to take whenever he could, even if their sexual life wasn't as prolific as it seemed. if they were lucky, they had maybe one afternoon and a few hours to do whatever they wanted and be as loud as they wanted, but if they weren't too exhausted, they might wake up early and mess around like this, biting back their sounds. 

yeonjun wasted no time leaning in to leave wet, open mouthed kisses down soobin's neck as his thrusts became more intense, even if his hand was cramping. anything for his baby. 

"yes… oh my god… yesimgonnac-cu--!" soobin slurred, mouth ripping open in an inaudible scream as he dug his fingers into the sheets and arched his back obscenely as he came beneath himself, all over the freshly cleaned sheets that would need to be washed again now. 

"mm…" yeonjun lets out a shaky breath, gently coaxing the toy out of soobin's precious, sensitive cunt. 

"was that good, my love?" he purred, helping soobin to roll over and lay on the dry part of the bed. 

"so… s-so good… thank you…" soobin blinks with a euphoric smile on his face; he loves this time. because he knows that no matter how bad his punishment was or how hard he had been fucked, yeonjun would always hurry off to the bathroom like he was now, quickly returning with a hot cloth and massaging it down soobin's body while cleaning him. 

"mm… but daddy…" soobin pouts, watching yeonjun look up from between his legs, where he was wiping his inner thighs that had become obscenely wet with lube. 

"what is it, sweetheart? does something hurt?" if soobin really was hurt, yeonjun would be absolutely heartbroken.

"y-you… you didn't cum…" soobin says so sadly, as if the thought of that actually made his heart ache. 

fuck, yeonjun didn't know how much better his princess could be than he was right now. 

"mm… is that right?" he purred, throwing the dirty cloth into the hamper before laying down beside soobin, albeit sitting up on one elbow and letting his hand roam up his boyfriend's leg until he was groping his ass-- dangerously close to his abused hole. 

"mm….! yes, daddy…" the younger gasps, becoming complete puddy again. 

in a matter of minutes, soobin was in between yeonjun's legs, leaving wet sucks and kisses on his boyfriend's hip bones-- down his navel, over his balls-- anything except for where he really needed it just because he was really trying to savor this time. the time he could worship yeonjun's cock that he loved so much. 

yeonjun was becoming impatient though, especially after watching soobin contort every which way beneath him, coupled with all his fucked out yet hushed noises. so, he grabbed a fistful of the boy's dark locks between his fingers, gripping tight as he guided his lips to the tip of his cock that he was holding in his other hand. 

"do I need to tell you what to do? or you still remember how to suck a cock properly, darling?" 

soobin whined at the way yeonjun talked down to him, but not because he didn't enjoy it… he loved it. loved hearing the way he condescended him in moments like these but also called him such sweet names. it was a delicious contrast to the praise he received so much-- even if he did love that as well. 

he didn't dare talk back of course-- all he was thinking about in that moment was pleasing daddy. daddy gets to cum. and then after that happened, he'd finally be able to take a quick nap again, dissolving out of his subspace, and hopefully not wake up freakishly late-- they did have practice after all.

instead, he opened his mouth obediently as yeonjun tapped the wet tip of his cock a few more time on his puffy lips. with an almost innocent glance up at the elder, soobin moved down on his cock slowly, and didn't even gag-- well, until he bottomed out, and then he couldn't help his initial reflexes. but after that, he built up a rhythm of bouncing his head in rhythm with the small thrusts of yeonjun's hips, sucking and moaning around him all the while. 

"you like that, huh? finally showing daddy everything you like; is that it? bet you thought about this before, you little whore. you've always gotten down on your knees so easily for me, but I never knew how much you loved it when I used you."

soobin whimpered at those last words, eyelashes fluttering shut with the lightest wetness as he took all of yeonjun once again. 

immediately, the elder took this opportunity to reach up and fist soobin's hair again-- having lost his grip earlier when he almost lost his mind to the pleasure of having such a pliant and obedient boy on his cock-- and he held soobin there for what must have been a good minute, feeling a rush of sexual, euphoric bliss that he'd never experienced before as he watched soobin's face contort the longer he went without air. when he absolutely needed to breathe, the boy pinched yeonjun's hips desperately. 

once he was let go, he pulled off with a cough, taking in shaky breaths as he simply took a second to fill his air with lungs again, eyes almost cross eyed on the obscene amount of saliva and precum that was on yeonjun's dick, and also dribbling down his own chin. 

yeonjun was almost afraid he'd done something wrong, and immediately took in a sharp breath and reached for soobin's cheek gently.

"you ok, baby?" he asks with genuine concern. 

it takes a second, as if soobin needed it to process exactly what he'd asked, but when he did, his eyes fluttered shut. 

"I'm perfect, daddy…" he whimpers, cheeks completely flushed and tears pooling at his rims when he stared up at yeonjun again as if he really were his god.

"I'm so hard again, daddy…" he cries, suddenly humping his hips into the bed before taking yeonjun's cock in his mouth again and taking him in so deep as if to choke himself over and over again. 

"fuck, fuck, fuck… baby…" yeonjun growls, using the leverage he had in soobin's hair to give everything his baby deserves, yanking him up and down with each thrust he used to fuck his throat raw. 

after yeonjun came, he took a few minutes just to breathe, before he was gently rocking a decent sized plug into soobin-- just to tie the boy over until later. he was always far too sensitive to cum twice (not that that didn't stop yeonjun sometimes), but if he was filled it would keep him happy. yeonjun almost gets hard again at the thought, doubled with the images of just how fucking desperate his baby boy had been to get his throat absolutely ruined. 

later, at practice, soobin has seemed to completely forget all the rules he made for himself, yeonjun, and his professionalism. because even if it was just the five of them in the practice room, while they were taking a break-- hyuka and taehyun playing a multiplayer game on hyuka's phone-- and the other three sitting against the mirror, soobin wasn't acting like himself at all.

beomgyu had been trying to show yeonjun pictures of toto that his mother had sent him, but it was becoming increasingly hard for yeonjun to focus because his boy, his soobin, his baby, had his arms wrapped around his neck from the side, one leg suddenly wrapping over yeonjun's lap and pulling him close as he whimpers softly in his ear. 

it's as if he completely forgot beomgyu was there, because he's rocking his ass down against the wood floor with the new angle, and moans obscenely deep against the shell of yeonjun's ear as the plug moves around inside him. 

yeonjun wraps an arm around soobin's waist, digging his fingers in deep and hard enough to leave bruises later. he meant it more of a warning than anything, because this wasn't like soobin at all. 

beomgyu stared at the two of them wide eyed, toto completely forgotten as his gaze exchanges between the two. 

"um… should the three of us come back later?" he teases, and soobin doesn't even have the mind to snap out of it yet, simply letting out a loud whine and dry humping his leaking cock against yeonjun's thigh harder. 

when he's met with a deep and painful pinch on his side, he squeals softly and jumps away from the touch. it was painful and didn't feel playful at all. 

"come on, bin, we have to practice the chorus again," is all yeonjun says as he's standing up and signaling for the other two (who were blissfully unaware of everything) to get back to work. 

soobin quickly scurried to his feet and got into formation as well. he had been abruptly shaken from his high and even if his mind was still foggy and his subspace from that morning had never really faded, he felt tears prick his eyes as he tried to focus on working. 

soobin doesn't know why he feels off for the rest of the day. he had time to reflect everything he did with a somewhat clear mind, and he's genuinely embarrassed for being so clingy (especially when it wasn't just the two of them), but he was more embarrassed at himself for being so desperate that yeonjun had to snap him back to reality. 

maybe he really was becoming too desperate and needy all the time, but he couldn't help it if yeonjun was going to tease him so much and fill him with plugs. but it wasn't hard for his frustration to quickly turn into anger. he was mad not only at himself because he just couldn't seem to be a good boy, but also because yeonjun made it so hard. 

maybe he wanted yeonjun to get desperate and want nothing but him even in moments they needed to focus. at a healthy level of course… the worst thing he could think of was for yeonjun to fuck him in the dance studio. it's not like he hasn't done it before. 

so, that evening when soobin's laying on his bed and watching a video on his phone, just as yeonjun's stepping out of he shower and going to dry his hair in the mirror across from their bed, soobin decides maybe all he needs is to be a little more daring. 

so in that moment, he feels his heart flutter blissfully when he lifts his naked bottom half out from under the covers and spreads his legs wide to reveal his plugged hole and yeonjun's eyes flicker in his direction in the mirror. 

"did you forget about baby already?" he pouts, setting his phone aside and genuinely feeling sad. 

yeonjun turns around with a warm smile, and soobin couldn't be more grateful because he was starting to worry he was becoming annoying for the elder. 

"how could I ever forget about my princess?" he purrs, "or his pretty cunt…" he groans, almost hypnotically as he holds soobin's legs open by the knees and uses his own to press right up against the bejeweled plug. 

"oh fuck!" soobin squeals, fists digging into the sheets because he'd been begging for this moment all day. 

"don't forget my pretty cunt, please daddy…" he nods pathetically. 

yeonjun smirks and was just about to pull out the plug slowly when he reached for it, but when soobin suddenly stopped him with a grip on his wrist, yeonjun looks up again with a quirk of his brow. 

"s-sit back and watch me, daddy… I wanna play a game with you…" he giggles. yeonjun seems interested, even if he wanted nothing more than to fuck him senseless. 

"oh? and what might that be, honey?" he asks in full interest, sitting back on a chair at the desk, swivelled to face the bed and get a perfect view of soobin as the boy sits up and bites his lip. 

"want you to watch me, daddy… wanna see just how long you can resist touching me… you think you could last more than ten minutes?" he giggles, turning around to get on his knees and elbows, slowly swaying his hips back and forth for show. 

yeonjun growled deep under his breath because fuck of course this wasn't going to be easy, but he was always up for a challenge. 

"and what about you? I bet you wouldn't last not having me touch you… you're getting so wet being exposed for me like this, doll…" and yeonjun can see the bead of precum at the tip of soobin's cock as soon as he uses the pet name. 

"f-fine daddy! then it's a bet… loser gets the other as a slave for everything…" he giggles. he thinks he would like making yeonjun do every menial (and sexual) task for him and the man just couldn't say no. 

"I hope you have good knees then, baby. cuz you'll be on them a lot for me." soobin rolls his eyes at the way he snickers, but the idea already has him reaching back for the plug, slowly pulling it out.

and oh, he definitely puts on a show for yeonjun, the older boy getting comfortable in the chair he sat in as soobin bent over and leveraged his ass up as he was on his knees and his cheek was pressed into the mattress. 

"oh daddy…" he mewls, eyes fluttered shut as three of his long, generous fingers slowly fuck in and out of himself deliciously. 

it wasn't long before he was curving his hand and running over his prostate perfectly with each determined thrust, and he quickly blubbered out-- "d-daddy another rule… we can make ourselves cum…" he pouts, and in just a few moments later, he was squealing with a gasp and cumming. his body spasmed and squirmed and while he didn't usually have the best orgasms by himself anymore, that was the most satisfying one in a while. he thinks that's because he can hear yeonjun growl from behind him, and he can just feel the heavy eyes on his backside. this was definitely not gonna be easy for either of them. 

"that's nice," yeonjun mutters, trying to act like he wasn't affected and not already so close to losing, but he quickly stood up and went to go lock himself in the bathroom, peeling his clothes off and stepping in for an almost excruciately hot shower. 

soobin thought he would be gleeful at this turn of events. that he'd finally feel like he's in control and like yeonjun wants to… play these fun games with him still. he remembers that day in the practice room, and while he knows he should have been more professional, he just easily became so needy now. 

it had been a little over a week, and of course they'd tried every antic imaginable-- soobin would wear tight jeans, yeonjun would yank off his own shirt during practice, soobin would lay in his bed and fuck himself silly while yeonjun would be left to only listen to him getting off from across the room. it was little, stupid things like that that was starting to drive them both off the edge, but soobin didn't think he'd be so pushed off during practice that day. he didn't think it would land him more in a pit of despair than a pit of undeniable arousal and bliss. 

no, when he walked into practice with hyuka and taehyun, albeit a few minutes late, he couldn't help but feel hurt and confused when he saw yeonjun helping beomgyu with one of their routines, hands on his hips and lips on his ear. 

beomgyu was a little flustered, but he wasn't dumb enough to not know there was something going on between yeonjun and soobin, and he was just a pawn. but when he saw the trio walk in, he couldn't help but gasp and spasm in shock when he felt yeonjun gently bite the lobe of his ear and whisper something about just how flexible he was before moving away to start stretching himself. 

with furrowed brows, soobin took a seat and started stretching his legs, shaky breaths leaving him in fury as he remembered just how close yeonjun had been to beomgyu -- a sexy, relatively petite, and attractive guy. 

while he knew it must be a part of their game, he couldn't help but feel unreasonable and think that maybe he wasn't good enough anymore. maybe yeonjun did want beomgyu and this was some kind of decent way to go after him. 

he couldn't hide the look of sorrow on his face as they began, and he just couldn't bring himself to meet yeonjun's eyes for the entire time.

soobin hadn't said a single word in yeonjun's direction since practice, and the five boys were now sat around the table, criss crossed on the floor as they shared a take out meal together. 

soobin stocked his plate full of tteokbokki and chicken, even if his spice tolerance wasn't nearly as great as beomgyu or yeonjun's. he just couldn't help it. he needed the spice to distract himself from the fact yeonjun was sitting right across from him and analyzing his every move. 

soobin wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of sparing him a glance and admitting defeat-- that he had been affected and upset by what had happened earlier. 

"ya! soobinnie… don't take all of it..." beomgyu pouts, taking the tteokbokki container right out of soobin's hand and starting to take some for himself. "you already eat enough bread in the morning and your cheeks are getting chubby…" he mutters, like the brat he is. 

soobin didn't know what force of nature took over his body in that moment, but he thinks it was the combination of his anguish toward yeonjun and his accumulated frustration with beomgyu's attitude towards him… even if it was just supposed to be for laughs. 

"watch your mouth, you little shit…" soobin hisses, grabbing beomgyu's jaw forcefully and pulling him closer as he tilted his head upwards so his wide eyes could meet with his own. 

beomgyu nearly dropped the bowl all over himself, and gulped in apprehension and… and possibly by the fact this kind of turned him on. 

"don't you have something to say? like… i don't know, sorry?" soobin rolled his eyes.

meanwhile, hyuka, who was sitting besides beomgyu, looked completely bewildered, and taehyun seemed to be in the same state across the table, sitting next to yeonjun. 

"j-jeez… sorry… h-hyung…" beomgyu muttered, even if it did hurt his pride just a little bit. 

however, before soobin let him go, he slowly leaned in, until he was inches away from beomgyu's lips.

"slob…" he mutters, tongue quickly licking a stain of tteokbokki on beomgyu's lower lip, before pulling away and acting like nothing had happened… he was trying to hold in a smirk though, because he could see out of the corner of his eye how hard yeonjun was squeezing his chopsticks, and soobin was surprised he didn't break them.

soobin usually would have invited yeonjun in to take a shower with him -- he always loved a little warm up session before they really got into bed, but after dinner when yeonjun wouldn't even look at him and instead tried to distract himself with the dishes (nearly breaking one a few times), he knew the other would need to… cool off. 

smirking to himself, soobin was quite pleased. whatever this little game was turning into, he definitely was not going to let yeonjun get the upper hand. he was going to make him break and lose control. it was guaranteed. 

stepping out of the shower, soobin dried himself off briskly and slipped nothing on but his bathrobe. combing out his hair, soobin smiled to himself briefly before taking a deep breath and setting it back down. 

alright…

stepping out of the bathroom, he'd been planning to meet yeonjun in their bedroom; to entice and seduce him once and for all with nothing but his robe on, but when he stepped into the living room, he felt his lungs struggle for air. 

taehyun and huening kai must be playing video games in their room, because here was only yeonjun and beomgyu sitting on the couch, watching tv -- except beomgyu was sitting in yeonjun's lap comfortably, head ducked against his shoulder as he watched his show, and yeonjun's hand rubbing up and down on the boy's thigh. 

the eldest must have sensed him, because not even a fraction of a second later, yeonjun rolled his eyes up at his boyfriend and stared at him for what felt like an eternity, before his lips curved into that signature cocky, arrogant smirk. 

soobin didn't know why, but he was finding it more and more difficult to breathe -- his throat was clamming up and his cheeks were flushing with… shame and embarrassment. he felt humiliated somehow, but not in the way he liked. 

before beomgyu noticed him, soobin quickly turned on his heel and quickly padded to his room, closing the door so as not to make a sound…

…

…

sniffle.

soobin wiped his eyes with a wet groan, sniffling again and stumbling to his bed as he tried to force himself to stop crying. yeonjun would probably come to the room any second now like the arrogant ass he is; wanting to see how he had affected soobin. 

but soobin didn't want yeonjun to see that he was actually crying. 

why was he crying?

why did he feel such a conflict in his mind and heart? why was he so hurt by this stupid little game that he'd come up with in the first place? 

i'm just being stupid, he thinks.

luckily when the door did creak open, soobin's back was turned from it as he sat on the bed, holding his forehead. 

still, he could practically feel the smirk on yeonjun's face, and by the sound of his stride, he was still cocky as fuck. 

when soobin didn't acknowledge him, yeonjun decided to speak up for himself. 

"how'd that feel, babe? you ready to admit you want your daddy to give you and only you attention? hm? isn't that right, babe?" he snickers, teasingly reaching up with his foot and pressing at soobin's thigh, but when the boy didn't look up and stayed turned away, yeonjun cocked a brow and frowned. 

he reaches forward and grabs soobin's chin roughly, forcing his head up.

"hey… look at me when…" 

the elder blinks when their eyes meet, soobin's head tilted up, and he sees wet eyes and fat tears rolling down his boyfriend's cheeks. 

it only took that one glance for yeonjun to be able to tell something wasn't right. soobin looked just about heartbroken.

"h-hey -- my love, what's wrong?" he frowns worriedly, sitting down next to his baby and changing his grip on his chin to loving caresses on his cheeks as he pulled the younger close. 

soobin sniffles again, wiping his eyes and tilting his head down. 

"n-nothing… 's-s stupid…" he shrugs, almost trying to get away but simultaneously melting into yeonjun's body. 

"baby… please…" yeonjun pouts, softly moving a hand down to comfortingly rub at soobin's knee. "tell me what's going on in your head, bub…"

and it is so easy for soobin to start falling. when yeonjun used that tone with him, caressed his body like that, and doing everything in his power to make him feel safe…

"j-just… is this… all still working? am i enough? am i too much? do you want someone else?" soobin ends up rambling, and the embarrassment of actually voicing those worries made his cheeks flush with shame again. 

"what? babe, what? why would you even think any of that? i love you more than anything and anyone -- you're so sweet, caring, kind, smart… sexy…" yeonjun laughs softly. "you're the only one for me, baby…"

soobin just can't help but crack a little smile, still staring down at yeonjun's hand that was caressing his thighs, much like he had to beomgyu's earlier…

the memory makes him close his eyes momentarily and furrow his brow. 

"sure you don't want… someone like beomgyu?" he whispers, barely audible. 

yeonjun can tell this is clearly affecting soobin, and he was serious, but the elder couldn't help but scoff with a little chuckle.

soobin immediately glared up at him with a childish pout. 

he was just too cute. 

"is that what this is about? really? you think i want… beomgyu--" yeonjun scrunches his face at the thought. "he's more like… a bro?" he laughs, "he's nothing like my baby boy…" 

purring, he leaned in with a knee on the bed, between soobin's legs, and left soft kisses right behind the boy's ear, where he was so, so sensitive.

soobin gasps, a shiver running through his entire body as he tried to wish away his growing boner. 

sure, he always wanted yeonjun, but he was still mad at him for touching beomgyu… even if he himself was the one who started all this. 

"yeonjun…" he whined, bracing himself on the elder's biceps as he endured more open mouthed kisses down his neck. 

"lay back on the bed for me, doll. i want you to feel how appreciated you are; just how much i love you." 

soobin lets out a shaky breath as he watches yeonjun slowly undo his belt and pull it out, and he almost forgets to breathe in again. 

he doesn't try to fight it anymore, because the desire is starting to thrum so viscerally deep inside him, he wondered how he'd held out for so long. 

"s-so, does this mean i won?" he giggles with one last sniffle as he wipes the last of the tears away, biting his lip softly as he lays back, eyes never leaving his boyfriend. 

yeonjun shakes his head in disbelief but he's chuckling. "yes. yes, you win, ok? but you knew i couldn't resist you from the start, beautiful…"

soobin gasps as yeonjun leans down to slowly part his robe, revealing his chest to only leave kisses on either nipple. 

"t-then… that means I can get whatever I want… right, daddy?" he whispers, but yeonjun could hear the devilish smile in his voice. 

"i think that's what i agreed to…" yeonjun couldn't help but roll his eyes, smiling softly as he sits back on his haunches and waits for soobin to tell him everything he wants; caressing the boy's hips in the mean time. 

soobin lets out a shaky gasp, suddenly pulling his robe open completely and spreading his legs, all for yeonjun to see. 

"play with my ass, please daddy… wanna cum a lot tonight… i've missed you so much…!" 

yeonjun's eyebrows furrow as his eyes rake up from soobin's pert and full ass, up to the features of his handsome yet baby-like visage. 

it only took one final look from soobin before yeonjun was growling like some kind of animal, and grabbing soobin from behind his thighs to yank him closer. 

leaning down and forcing soobin to hold his own legs open and apart, yeonjun wasted no time licking a long stripe up the younger's clenched and tight hole. 

of course, the little slut was almost too excited for his own good-- gasping and writhing on the bed as his boyfriend ate him out with vigor and licked his way in just the way he liked. 

it was enough to have his legs shaking uncontrollably and his chest to start burning with not only the rapid breaths he was taking, but the way he was so ready to cum for the first time in what had felt like so long. 

when he felt like he was so close, like he was actually going to cum from yeonjun's mouth on his cunt alone, soobin desperately fumbled to grab for yeonjun's hands, squeezing them for dear life as his body arched and his head was thrown back. 

"junnie!" he squeals, suddenly cumming all over his tummy for the first time that night, still gasping and twitching as yeonjun licked up his hole for a good few moments before finally pulling away and sitting up. 

"you just can't help but want more, huh?" yeonjun snickers, shaking his head in disbelief as he lets his fingertips barely ghost over and up soobin's tummy-- over his nipples-- until he was suddenly wrapping his fingers around soobin's throat and squeezing tight enough just so the boy could barely breathe. 

and god, fuck, even though he'd just came, the even hotter burning sensation in his chest from the limited oxygen was making him almost wheeze, all while spreading his legs again and nodding desperately-- which only seemed to cause yeonjun's hand to tighten further. 

"i know you do, baby slut. and you're gonna get everything you want, hm? i'm just your little sex slave, huh?" he smirks, liking the way that sounded with how contradictory their positions were right now. 

it was all soobin could do to scrunch his watery eyes in some kind of agreement, eyes rolling to the back of his head as his cock started to twitch again. 

"mm…" yeonjun nodded slowly, watching his dumb little baby lose his mind beneath him. it was just so satisfying to watch. 

"you need this?" yeonjun asked, quickly spitting in his hand and lubing his hard cock as best as he could with a few pumps, before he was suddenly sliding between soobin's cheeks, into his body with no stops. 

the younger boy's mouth ripped open in what must have been both shock and desperation, because he was arching his body yet still leaning back into it. 

yeonjun decided to pull his hand away, moving it down to play with his nipples again instead. 

"yes… daddy… yes!" he cries, tears flowing down the sides of his face freely as he suddenly grabs onto yeonjun's hips and starts fucking himself onto his cock. 

yeonjun groaned and only encouraged him, starting to thrust into every throw of soobin's body back against him. 

it was the minimal amount of spit and precum that barely lubricated their bodies that made the slight burn and pressure so damn addicting to the both of them, getting completely lost in each other as they chased their orgasms and didn't give a single fuck if anyone even heard them out on the street. 

and not even five minutes later was soobin cumming first between the two of them; crying out and burying his fingers in his boyfriend's hair and his face in his neck as the other wasn't too far behind him. 

"fuck… fuck… oh god, baby…" yeonjun gasped, giving a few more weak thrusts with the wetness of his cum inside soobin's body before he was finally pulling out and letting the boy breathe. 

plopping down besides him, yeonjun didn't think he'd ever felt this fucked out in his life-- in any other time with soobin. goodness… the things this boy did to him were insane. 

turning to face soobin, yeonjun gave him an adoring smile as the younger was already glancing up at him with a giddy smile. 

"hehe… so… you really wouldn't ever be able to fuck beomgyu like that, huh? i'm the only one you want?" he suddenly pouts, just needing to hear the confirmation again. 

yeonjun rolls his eyes, pinching soobin's cheek and feeling a little in disbelief that he'd even ask that. 

"are you serious? you're the only one i want to do that to and that i want for my everything for like… ever," he smiles. 

soobin blinks a few times, before he was smiling with wet eyes. 

"yeah… i-i know… i only want you too… u-um, and can i tell you something?" soobin blinks nervously. 

"of course you can, babe. is something wrong?" yeonjun looked genuinely worried, gently tucking soobin's bangs away from his face. 

"c-can… you help me more with… with what you called it? s-subspace? i-i wasn't out of it that day and i'm sorry and i just--" yeonjun smiles and nods understandingly. in retrospect, he knew that he probably didn't always do the best job with helping soobin with that, and that was very irresponsible of him. 

"i know… i know, baby. i know that now. i'm going to take better care of you and that now. because you deserve it all…" 

soobin smiles with relief.

"yknow i love you, right?" the younger asks dumbly, rolling over to cuddle into yeonjun's body completely. 

"yknow i love you most, right?" yeonjun quips with an adoring smile, hugging soobin close and gently threading his fingers through his hair. 

soobin smiles, a single tear falling down his cheek. 

"yeah… i know."


End file.
